A Series of Kyndy oneshots
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: A bunch of romantic Kyle x Wendy oneshots. Wich just came to mind summary sucks but please dont judge by the summary. Rated M for later hope you enjoy. Please review tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1 Breaking up and moving on

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY A SERIES OF KYNDY ONESHOTS IT' A SERIES OF ROMANTIC KYLE X WENDY ONESHOTS

1:Breaking up and moving on

"Hey Kyle Can you ask Wendy, Why she broke up with me?" Asked Stan. "Fine" Replied Kyle, Walking over to Wendy's Locker. "Hey Wendy" said Kyle, "oh Hi Kyle what's up?" asked Wendy, Who then felt butterflies in her stomach; What no-one els knew is that Wendy always had feelings for Kyle.

"Stan wants to know why you broke up with him" replied Kyle; "Oh I still want to be friends i just don't Want to be his girlfriend anymore" replied Wendy, "Kyle wait" said Wendy, "what?" asked Kyle.

"You shouldn't let Stan have you ask questions like that. If he has something to say; he can man up say it to my face" replied Wendy. "I know but We've been the best of friends since kindergarten, i just did not want to cause a fight between us" Replied Kyle.

"Kyle i need to talk to you about something, can we have lunch, together?" asked Wendy. "Sure i know

the perfect place" replied Kyle. "He he ok see you then" replied Wendy who then surprised Kyle by kissing his cheek. "Wow" muttered Kyle then walked off to his next class.

(LATER)

"Hey Stan i think i might eat by myself today" said Kyle, "What ever" replied Stan; before Kyle walked off. "So where is that quiet place you told me about Kyle?" asked Wendy, "It's just over here" replied Kyle, as they both went into a wooded area,

"Your right it is very peaceful" said Wendy, "so what did you want to talk about?" asked Kyle, taking a bite out of a sandwich; "well i wanted to talk to you because I think I like you" Confessed Wendy.

"You do?" asked Kyle, "yes I've always had feelings for you" she replied the two remained in silence for a few minutes; "sigh It's ok Kyle I'll understand if you don't feel the same way about mmmm" she was cut off by Kyle kissing her,

"It's alright Wendy I've always had feelings for you to" replied Kyle. "You do?" asked Wendy, "Yes" replied Kyle Kissing her again. "You wanna see a movie or something?" asked Kyle, "Sure already looking ford to it" said Wendy; Kissing him again.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THERES CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE IM BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF A SERIES OF KYNDY ONESHOTS IT'S A CONTINUUM OF THE PREVIOUS ONESHOT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Kyle arrived to pick up Wendy. The film they were seeing was me before you, It Went on for about an hour and Fifty minutes. Wendy came out of the Cinema slightly sobbing, "you okey Wendy?" Asked Kyle,

"I'm okey I loved, every second of it; but i just can't believe that he chose death over her" replied Wendy, "other than that it is now my favourite movie ever" she said once more. "I think we should go Wendy" said Kyle.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Kyle" Said Wendy Kissing him, "it was my pleasure, I mean knowing how Stan is he wouldn't have spent a dime on taking you to see that" replied Kyle.

"Ugg can we please not talk about my ex boyfriend when I'm trying to have a good time, with my new boyfriend"

replied Wendy. "Sorry Wendy" replied Kyle, as the two walked hand and hand to Kyle's house; "My parents are out of town for a couple of weeks. And my brother's at school camp" said Kyle.

As they both entered Kyle's house; "so Listen I'm going to take a shower and Get ready for -" "can i join you?" asked Wendy cutting him off. "what Join me for a shower?" asked Kyle. "Yea" replied Wendy,

"K" replied Kyle, as he and Wendy went up to Kyle's bathroom, Once Kyle had turned the water on. Wendy pushed Kyle against the wall, then started kissing him roughly; pushing her naked body against his, "ahh Wendy shouldn't we wait i mean we only just started dating" said Kyle.

"Fuck waiting I never got my chance with Stan, so I'm not waiting any longer" replied Wendy feeling his large circumsized dick harden in her hand; "my god Kyle you're huge!" said Wendy complementing on the size of his dick.

"Thanks" said Kyle "your welcome babe" replied Wendy kissing his lips; then Wendy got on her knees and engulfed his leingh. "Mmmmm" moaned Kyle as Wendy sucked him off and eventually started bobbing her head; "Wendy I'm going to Ahhhh" moaned Kyle, Cumming in her mouth;

"Oh my god Wendy that felt amazing" said Kyle kissing trails down her chest and stomach; then he begun to eat out her pussy. "Mmmmm Oh my god Kyle that feels fucking amazing" moaned Wendy, Kyle pushed his tung in and out her pussy faster, "Kyle I'm ahhhhhh" moaned Wendy; after Kyle gave her the best orgassom ever.

Kyle turned off the water; and picked up Wendy, bridal style. And carried her to the bedroom, then he gently placed Wendy on the bed kissing her delicate lips. "I love you Wendy Testaburger" said Kyle before slowly pushing his dick inside her. "AHHHHHHH" Wendy moaned; as Kyle started thrusting in and out of her. "OH YES FUCK ME FUCK ME FASTER" Demanded Wendy. Kyle obeyed and thrusted as hard and fast as he could; "Wendy I'm going to AHHHHHHH" Moaned Kyle as he released his seed in her pussy. Kyle pulled out and collapsed next to Wendy; Who then cuddled up to him. "Thank you Kyle I love you so much" said Wendy Kissing him before falling asleep.

"I love you to Wendy" Replied Kyle falling asleep soon after.

END OF THIS ONESHOT

AUTHOURSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Follow that egg alternate version

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF A SERIES OF KYNDY ONESHOTS IT'S ANOTHER VERSION OF FOLLOW THAT EGG R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Follow that egg alternate version.

It was a rainy day In The small town of South park. When Kyle Broflovski was working on the egg project with Stan "Knock knock knock" "Hold on, Hello? Wendy?" asked Kyle, "I want to see my egg" sighed Wendy, "ha?" asked Kyle, "I want to see my egg" she said once more, "Wendy It's not your egg anymore" replied Kyle.

"Yes it is I made it I decorated it, besides I also begun to develop feelings for you" she sobbed. Trying to hold back tears but she wasn't doing a good job; Wendy then felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "I've always had feelings for you too Wendy listen my parents are out of town so, Maybe we can have dinner and Watch a film together" replied Kyle.

Before feeling her lips against his; "I'd like that very much at least you don't vomit when I kiss you like Stan did" said Wendy smiling. "Okey let's get you inside out of the rain" said Kyle, as he let her in. Can I use your bathroom please?" asked Wendy "Sure upstairs first one on you're left" replied Kyle as she went upstairs.

"Hey dude. My dad called me saying he needs my help see you later" said Stan as he left; (5 Minutes later) Wendy came back down with her hair dried. "Is that our egg?" asked Wendy excitedly. "Yep" replied Kyle; as Wendy held it in her arms and kissed it; then smiled before kissing Kyle.

"Love you" said Wendy, "I love you too" replied Kyle as they ate dinner. Then watched me before you and fell asleep.

END

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S ONESHOT 3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4 comfort sex

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE IM BACK WITH PART4 OF A SERIES OF KYNDY ONESHOTS IT'S WHEN STAN LEAVES WENDY FOR SOMEONE ELSE AND KYLE COMFORTS HER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

comfort sex

Kyle Broflovski was walking, thru the school playground. When he saw Wendy crying in a corner; next to the school. "Wendy what's wrong?" asked Kyle, Wendy showed him the text and photo that Stan sent her.

It was a photo of him and Red in bed together she had her mouth over his dick; then he red the text.

("Wendy I'm leaving you for Red, I'm sorry but she's a lot hotter then you. Good buy love Stan)

"That unbelievable son of a bitch" said Kyle, Before turning to face Wendy. Then putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okey Wendy forget about him; there are more guys who'd treat you better then him" Kyle smiled placing a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "What about you Kyle are you single?" asked Wendy,

"yes I am singlemmm" Kyle was cut off by Wendy kissing his lips; "come with me" said Wendy after breaking the kiss, "Kyle followed Wendy behind the school, "Wendy what are we doing back here?" asked Kyle before she Kissed him once more.

Then Wendy unzipped Kyle's jeans then reached inside the slit thru his boxers; then she pulled his large circumsised rock hard dick out. It also twitched a little from her touch. "He he I think it likes me" giggled Wendy before kissing his lips, Then she knelt down and kissed the pink head of Kyle's circumsised cock; Wendy took it in her mouth and begun sucking.

"Mmmmm Oh god that feels fucking amazing ahhh" moaned Kyle cumming all over her mouth face and some pre in her hair. "Eww fuckin hell Kyle I've got your jizz in my hair" said Wendy, "Okey Wendy I'm sorry come on" said Kyle tucking himself back in; before he took Wendy home.

"Kyle why are we at your house?" asked Wendy, "I thought you'd want to have a shower" replied Kyle; As Wendy grabbed Kyle's arm and he led her upstairs. Once in the bathroom Wendy tore off Kyle's cloths once again exposing his huge rock hard dick.

Then Wendy removed her purple jacket, followed by her unicorn tank top reviling a black laced bra ; then she removed her yellow jeans. Reviling black panties matching the bra, Wendy reached behind her, Then removed her bra reviling her breasts.

Then she pulled off her panties reviling her damp pussy, then she pulled Kyle in the shower. Kyle turned on the hot water. Wendy washed Kyle's jizz off of her face and hair, "Sorry about that" said Kyle. "Just shut up and fuck me" said Wendy; "Yes Wendy" Replied Kyle. Before shoving himself in, "AHHHH" moaned Wendy as Kyle thrusted in and out of her tight wet pussy. "Fuck me Kyle don't you dare stop" demanded Wendy. "Wendy I'm going to ahhhhh" Moaned Kyle as he came inside her. Kyle pulled out of Wendy before the washed themselves off, then Kyle turned off the shower; then they went into the bedroom and fell asleep.

End of oneshot

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S PART4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5 Study time

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER5 OF A SERIES OF KYNDY ONESHOTS WHEN THEY ARE ASSIGNED A PROJECT ON THE REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEM R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Kyle Broflovski was in his room with his girlfriend Wendy Testaburger studieing on the reproductive systim. Kyle felt an arm wrap around his waist then undid his belt; "What are you doing?" asked Kyle, "I'm board" replied Wendy. As she undid his belt and pants then reached into his boxers then found what she was looking for;

she felt his dick begin to harden in her hand. Wendy gave Kyle a grin as she unbuttond them releasing his fully erect dick. "Looks like someone's really excited" Said Wendy as she bent over and engulfed his leingh and began sucking him off.

"Mmmmmm" Wendy that feals fucking amezing" said Kyle as he started running his fingers thru her hair; "Wendy I'm going to

Ahhh" he moaned as he jizzed in her mouth. "Tastey" said Wendy as she swalloed his cum; Kyle removed the rest of his cloths until he was compleatley naked.

Then Kyle began to undress Wendy by removing her jacket and shirt and pants, then he reached around and unclasped her bra; allowing her breasts to bownce then. Then he put her on her bed and pulled her panties off with his teeth revileing her wet pussy.

Kyle started eating her out pushing his toung in and out of her pussy "mmmmmmm oh yes Kyle yes that feals so good ahhhhhh" she moaned before cumming in his face. Kyle kissed her as he enterd her pussy and started thrusting in and out of her he groped her tits an begun thrusting faster; "oh yes Kyle fuck me harder don't stop" she moaned.

"Wendy I'm going to ahhhhhhhhhh" moaned Kyle as he came inside her. Kyle pulled out of Wendy and collapsed beside her; "Wow that was fucking amezing i love you so much" Said Wendy As she cuddled into him.

"I love you to Wendy" replied Kyle as he kissed her and they both fell asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS THAT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	6. Chapter 6 Truth or dare

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER6 OF A SERIES OF KYNDY ONESHOTS IT'S SET WHEN THE GIRLS INVITE KYLE OVER FOR A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE AND HIM AND WENDY ARE DARED TO DO SOMETHING THEY DIDN'T THINK THEY WOULD EVER DO R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Truth or Dare

"Hi Kyle" said Wendy Testaburger. "Oh hi Wendy what's up?" he asked nervously knowing that her and Stan had recently broken up. "Well the girls and I were wondering if you would come over to Heidi turner's house for a slumber party" replied Wendy; "Okay I guess" replied Kyle, "Okay then We'll see you at Heidi's house tonight at 6 and don't be late" replied Wendy walking back to class.

(LATER AT HEIDI'S HOUSE) Kyle arrived at Heidi's house about 10 minutes early. But the Girls didn't mind; "Hi Kyle" they all Said together, "Hi girls" replied Kyle; putting his bag down, "Oh hey girls WAIT WHO IS THIS BOY!" demanded Mr. Turner. "DADY! This Is our friend Kyle you can trust him, besides I told you he was coming over and you and mum said it was fine!" said Heidi, "Oh sorry look son I do trust you but just don't hurt my little girl" said Mr. turner, "It's fine Mr. Turner I won't hurt any of them" assured Kyle. "Alright have a good time kids" said Mr. Turner heading out probably the gym or bar; Later

"Okay Kyle sit in a circle like the rest of us" said Heidi, "Okay" replied Kyle taking a seat next to Wendy who smiled at him; Kyle Smiled back. "Okay I'll go first Kyle Truth or dare?" asked Heidi. "Um dare" he blurted out; "Okay Kyle I dare you to make out with Wendy for a total of 10 Minutes" replied Heidi, "Okay sorry about this Wendy" said Kyle before gently grabbing Wendy by the shoulders and crashed his lips with hers. Kyle was surprised when Wendy was enjoying it; but he was really surprised when she gave him tong. (10 minutes later) Kyle and Wendy parted; Wendy smiled at him "you're a great kisser" she whispered into his ear Heidi Red and Bebe noticed he had a boner and were curious to see how big he was, time passed and several dares were made then it was Heidi's turn. "Okay Kyle Truth or dare?" she asked, "Dare" he replied. Causing her Bebe and Red to giggle which drew Wendy's Attention but she remained Silent. "Kyle I dare you to strip completely naked and Wendy you have to Strip to end Jack him off If it helps we'll all strip as too" said Heidi, as they all stripped naked. "Okay" both Kyle and Wendy said together as Kyle removed his shirt showing his highly toned body pants and boxers reveling his rock hard circumcised dick. And Wendy removed her shirt pants and panties, showing her tits and shaved pussy,

Wendy grabbed hold of Kyle's dick and started tugging on it, "Um Wendy I'm about to Ahh" he moaned silently as he came all over Wendy's hand. "Ewe" said Wendy. "Sorry Wendy" Said Kyle. "Its fine Kyle I actually enjoyed it oh screw it" said Wendy pushing him on the floor and kissing him passionately, Kyle started getting hard again. Kyle massaged Wendy's perfect breasts; "Ahh Kyle Just fuck me please" moaned Wendy, "Okay" said Kyle pushing his dick inside her tight wet pussy. "AHH" moaned Wendy as Kyle started thrusting in and out, "Oh yes fuck me Kyle fuck me please don't stop moaned Wendy as Kyle fucked her harder and faster. While the other girls were rubbing themselves; Kyle pulled out only to push himself back in from behind and fuck her doggy style, "Oh yes Kyle please Don't fucking Stop" moaned Wendy in pure bliss.

(1 HOUR LATER)

Kyle was Still pounding Wendy as hard and fast as he could, "Wendy I'm going to cum" said Kyle, "Don't you fucking dare pull out cum inside me, I don't care about pregnancy, I just want to feel your hot seed in me, "AHH!" they both moaned as they came together; "That was amazing you two I thought I was going to make myself cum" said Heidi; As Kyle pulled out of his newly acquired girlfriend and kissed her before they all dressed and cleaned up before Mr. Turner came home, then They sat down and watched the (2003) version of Ned Kelly and Wendy was using Kyle's shoulder as a pillow; "I Love you Kyle Broflovski" said Wendy, "I love you too Wendy" he whispered back; before Wendy fell asleep on his lap.

END OF ONESHOT

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER6 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	7. You're getting old alternate version

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WHITH PART7 OF A SERIES OF KYNDY ONESHOTS IT'S AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF YOU'RE GETTING OLDER AND ASSBURGERS WELL SOME OF IT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

You're getting older/ass burgers alternate version.

"Hey Kyle can I talk to you?" asked Wendy, "Sure" replied Kyle. "I'm just worried about Stan maybe we could all go to his house and talk to him together" said Wendy. "No I'm sorry Wendy but I can't ever since his diagnoses his been making me feel depressed. It's like a black hole sucking the life out of people" replied Kyle walking off; "Looks like I'm going to do this myself" Wendy told herself, as she left to Stan's new house. "Knock, knock, knock" "Oh hi Wendy Stan's in his room" said Sharon; "Thanks Miss Marsh" said Wendy walking up to Stan's room. "Knock, knock, knock" "Hey Stan we need to talk" said Wendy walking inside, "Hey Wendy what makes You think I want to hear you fucking problems!" said Stan, "Stan your making everyone feel depressed AHH!" screamed Wendy as Stan broke an empty scotch bottle on her head.

Wendy felt blood trickle down her face; "FUCK YOU STAN I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" she cried running out of his room thru the front door slamming it. She ran until she reached Kyle's house, "knock knock, knock" "Wendy? What happened to your head?" asked Kyle before he felt her squeeze her arms around him, and cried into his shirt, "I went to talk to Stan, and he yelled at me and broke a bottle on my face" she sobbed. "That unbelievable son of a bitch" said Kyle; "Do you think I'll need stitches?" asked Wendy, Kyle took a closer look at Wendy's head, "Nah I don't think it will come on" said Kyle as they went Into the Bathroom and Kyle got the first aid kit down and grabbed some beta dean and a tissue. "Okay Wendy just hold still this will stop it from getting infected" said Kyle putting some beta dean on the tissue, then putting it on Wendy's cut.

"AHH Jesus!" said Wendy, "I know I know I'm sorry" said Kyle wiping the blood from her cut and putting a dressing followed by a band aid. "Okay all done" said Kyle; "Thank you Kyle" said Wendy kissing his cheek, "It's my pleasure Wendy" said Kyle; "I just can't believe he'd do something like this" Said Wendy. "Hey its okay Wendy there are a lot of other boys out there" replied Kyle smiling, "Like you?" asked Wendy "Hu? Mphhh" asked Kyle but was cut off when Wendy Kissed Him. Once they parted, "Wanna be my new boyfriend?" asked Wendy, "I'd love to Wendy because I love you" replied Kyle kissing her again. "Wanna walk me home?" asked Wendy, "Sure" said Kyle as they walked Hand in hand to Wendy's house. "So you wanna come in?" asked Wendy.

"Sure" replied Kyle as they went inside to see Miss Testaburger sitting with a glass of wine; "Hi mum" said Wendy, "oh hi Wendy who's this?" asked Miss Testaburger, "Oh this I my new boyfriend Kyle" replied Wendy. "Hi" said Kyle, "Hello Kyle I'm Miss Testaburger" she replied, "Oh my god Wendy what happened to your head?" asked Miss Testaburger. "Stan broke a bottle in my face mum but it didn't need stitches Kyle helped me with it" replied Wendy, "Oh did he now well I'm going to have a little talk with his mother" said Miss Testaburger going to the phone, as Kyle and Wendy went upstairs to Wendy's bedroom. Once Kyle and Wendy were in the bedroom, "Kyle did you want to watch a movie?" asked Wendy, "Okay" replied Kyle.

As the new couple lay down and watched TV before kissing and falling asleep.

End of oneshot.

AUTHORSNOTE WEL THAT'S CHAPTER7 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WIT CHAPTER8 OF A SERIES OF KYNDY ONESHOTS IT'S A CONTINUUM OF THE LAST ONESHOT SO THIS IS PART2 OF A TWOSHOT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

(LATER) Kyle woke first to find Wendy cuddled up to him. He kissed her before lying down until he rolled over to see Wendy had woken up to; "Oh sorry Wendy did I wake you?" asked Kyle, "Yes you did when you kissed me don't apologize, at least you don't throw up when we kiss like Stan did whenever I tried to kiss him" replied Wendy. "Okay come here then" said Kyle kissing her once again; Wendy returned the kiss, by giving him tong, he did the same, when Wendy removed his green unshanker; running her fingers thru his red hair. Kyle removed Wendy's purple beret and running his fingers thru her raven hair; Wendy then started unbuttoning his orange jacket and removing it, then she removed his white T shirt that he wore under his jacket revealing his nice muscled body and harden abs.

Wendy left a trail of kisses starting at his lips trailing down his neck and chest and stomach, when she stopped at his waist; "He-he-he" giggled Wendy before going to unbuttoning his jeans. But Kyle stopped her; "What's wrong baby?" asked Wendy, "Don't you think we should wait?" asked Kyle. "Nope I don't want to I was waiting all this time for Stan to make a move on me, but he never did, so I'm not waiting any longer" replied Wendy pushing Kyle's hand away, before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off, revealing his huge boner pushing thru his underwear. "My-my someone's a little excited" giggled Wendy pulling them off releasing his rock hard dick, then Wendy removed her clothes revealing her perfect tits and wet pussy. Wendy got on her knees and engulfed his length and began sucking him; "MMM Oh that feels so good" moaned Kyle.

"Wendy I'm going to AHH!" moaned Kyle Cuming in her mouth; Kyle pulled his still hardened dick out of her mouth; "It's your turn" sticking his head between her legs and begun eating her out. "Ohh my god Kyle please don't fucking stop" moaned Wendy as Kyle stuck his tong in and out of her pussy and licking her clit. "Kyle stop!" said Wendy, "What's wrong?" asked Kyle, "I just want you to fuck me please!" replied Wendy, "With pleasure babe" said Kyle, Pushing his hardened dick inside her pussy. "AHHHHH!" moaned Wendy in pain and pleasure, "Are you alright?" asked Kyle, "Yea I'm a virgin now just shut up and fuck me" whispered Wendy as Kyle fucked her harder and Faster. "Oh Yes fuck me Kyle fuck me right there don't you fucking stop" she moaned, (1 HOUR LATER)

"Oh yes Wendy I'm going to cum" said Kyle, "Ohh me to Kyle" replied Wendy; "AHHHH!" they both moaned as they both orgassomed together. "Oh my god Kyle that was amazing thank you so much I love you" said Wendy painting for air; "I love you to we should change your bandage soon by the way" replied Kyle. "Okay but later thou because I'm hungry so let's get dressed and head downstairs for lunch" replied Wendy as they got up dressed and headed downstairs hand in hand.

End of two shot.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER8 SORRY I HAD TO MAKE A TWOSHOT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	9. Chapter 9 Forbidden love

AUTORSNOTE HI GUYS IM BACK WITH CHAPTER9 OF A SERIES OF KYNDY ONESHOTS IT'S CALLED FORBIDDEN LOVE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Wendy Testaburger was laying on her bed. While texting Stan, When She saw a horrific Video text from Bebe, Of her and Stan cheating on her; "AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in complete shock. Despite Kyle being Proponent for Families Watching TV together in the living room, nothing good was on and his family was out. He flipped channels absentmindedly until he heard a knock at the door. He happily answered it. If nothing else it'd give him something to do. He was surprised to find Wendy Standing there. "Wendy? What's up?" he asked The Raven haired girl. "Stan Cheated on me Kyle With Bebe" she sobbed, "What Oh My god! Come inside Wendy" replied Kyle, as he let Wendy inside.

"Here Wendy Sit down" Said Kyle As he Cleared a space for on the couch; "thank you Kyle" Said Wendy as she smiled, "You're very welcome" replied Kyle. "Are you hungry?" asked Kyle, "Only for you" said Wendy, "What?" Asked Kyle completely confused; "Well Stan left Me For Bebe. I thought i might Leave him for you" replied Wendy, as she kissed him on the lips before giggling. "Your parents at home?" asked Wendy; "No they're on a cruse" replied Kyle. "Excellent" replied Wendy as she Kissed him again and unbuttoned his shirt, Then slid it off his shoulders. Then she undid his jeans and yanked them strait down; followed by his boxer shorts, Wendy Was surprised at him being circumcised.

"Wow you're big" said Wendy complementing on the size of his dick, "thank you" replied Kyle as he unbuttoned her shirt and unclasped her bra, Reviling her soft breasts. Then he moved down to her pant's and unbuttoned them; then Kyle pulled down her panties revealing her wet pussy; the two lovers stood there silently for a few seconds smiling at each other wearing nothing but their hats. Kyle then removed Wendy's purple Beret; then Wendy removed Kyle's green unshanka exposing his red Afro; then they begun roughly but passionately. Kyle gently picked up Wendy and carried her to his room.

Kyle then placed Wendy on his bed; they kissed as their heads touched. Kyle slowly pushed himself in. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned Wendy in pure bliss; as Kyle thrusted in and out of her, "Oh yes oh yes Kyle faster don't you dare stop" she commanded; as Kyle thrusted harder and faster. "Wendy I'm gonna cu-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned Kyle as he came inside her. Kyle pulled out of Wendy and collapsed beside her; "Oh my god Kyle Kyle that was amazing you were so much better than Stan" said Wendy; as she kissed his cheek and fell asleep, Kyle fell asleep soon after.

Kyle woke up Wendy a few hours later. He shook her gently under the covers And kissed her cheek. "Wendy" he said softly. "Wake up." He was already dressed again; his wet hair indicating that he had showered off his half of their shared sin from earlier in the night."Do you have to get home or anything? It's getting late." He pointed out. "And Uh, listen. If you wanted this to just be a rebound thing, I won't say anything. I mean, i think you're great and all, but i get if you didn't feel the same way about me" Kyle probably shouldn't have given in so easily, he knew, but this was his one and possibly only shot to fuck Wendy Testaburger guilt free after the Stan breakup. He had to take the chance and he was glad he did; Even if maybe she was just using using him.

"What? No no no" Wendy got out of bed, Shamelessly not dressing herself again right away, causing Kyle to flush slightly. "Kyle I like you. I've liked you for a while. I just...Held back because of Stan. Because that was the right thing to do. But I'm no longer bound by a relationship, and obviously that relationship wasn't enough to stop him from fucking Bebe" she fumed slightly. "So whatever bur, If you don't want a girlfriend who put out on the first night, I get it. It's not very becoming of me"

"No no no. 'm just as guilty as you are. I'd...I'd love to be your boyfriend, Actually." "Great Wendy hugged him; her bare tits pressing against Kyle's chest. This caused his heart to beat faster, which caused Wendy to laugh slightly. Kyle guided her to the shower, so that she too could bathe after their sex. "We should probably go to the drug store and get you the morning after pill" Kyle pointed out. "..."And some...Condoms for the next time?" he asked hopefully.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Smooth, Kyle" She said sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'm already on it. But feel free to get more condoms" she winked.

End of oneshot.

AUTHORS THATS THE 9TH ONESHOT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, PS I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE HALF THE CREDIT OF THIS ONESHOT TO MY GOOD FRIEND Kyleisgod FOR HELPING ENDNOTE


End file.
